Girls Like Girls
by FanfictionVillainess
Summary: And Azula looks up at her crying best friend, whom ekes out through hysterical sobs, "I hate boys!" Azula/Ty Lee, oneshot.


_**AN: I have always wanted to write a lemon in a bouncy house and Tyzula is my OTP, therefore, this is a Modern AU smutlet.**_

* * *

"This party blows," complains Mai.

"I know," replies Azula. "Not that we have ever been to a better one."

"There's a bouncy house," Ty Lee chirps, batting her eyelashes.

The trio of best friends stand in a line, leaning against the wall, Azula in the center, Mai to her left, Ty Lee to her right, as they always assemble by force of habit.

"Oh, yes, a bouncy house. So very redeeming," sarcastically purrs Azula. "I don't even know why I have to pretend to be friends with my brother's dreadful girlfriend. And her pajama party."

"If _I_ had a pajama party, I bet you'd love it," says Ty Lee sweetly.

"If _you_ had a pajama party, it would be unsupervised, moderately fun, lacking in endless people I hate, and wouldn't have a bouncy house."

"Why do you hate bouncy houses so much?"

"Because they are childish and a waste of time. I am not a child, and I don't waste time. Not when I could be studying for SATs or preparing in other ways to achieve world dominance."

"I'm gonna go check up on my boyfriend." Ty Lee kisses Azula on the cheek. "See you soon."

"Have a blast," coolly says Azula.

Ty Lee prances away and Azula grinds her teeth. Mai mirthlessly laughs, more of air blowing out of her nose than a real laugh.

"You're in love with her. You're so in love with her."

"No, I am not."

"You kissed her like twice. Everyone in school knows about it."

"As friends. We kissed as friends and we are not lesbians or anything. The first time she was teaching me about flirting, and the second time we were playing spin the bottle. Friends. We're just friends. Understood?"

"Friends don't make out with friends twice."

"What do you know? No one wants to make out with you!"

Mai shakes her head. "Your denial is sad."

"Shut up."

Mai is too afraid of Azula to say anything else. The most terrifying and popular girl in school does strike fear even into the hearts of the goth girl she inexplicably picked as a best friend.

Azula snaps, "I need to smoke," and strides outside, near the bouncy house she seems to hate so much.

Mai rolls her amber eyes. "Bye, princess."

"Do not use that nickname in such a mocking manner. I am a fantastic princess."

"That isn't a flattering nickname. You know that, right?"

"I know my life is perfect, I am perfect, and I can kiss whoever I want and still be called princess by the entire blind and boring school. Goodbye."

Azula goes outside, fishes cigarettes from her purse and lights them with a blue lighter. She paces in the yard and at last sits down on the outside of the bouncy house. It may bore her and seem out of place at this age, but it makes for a comfortable chair.

She is alone for a while, milling through her thoughts, before someone grabs onto her and forces her into a very unexpected and mostly unwanted hug.

Ty Lee skitters around to face Azula. Her face is red and puffy from tears, her makeup streaked black down her face.

And Azula looks up at her crying friend whom ekes out through hysterical sobs, "I hate boys!"

Ty Lee rubs her eyes and shudders with her crying.

"Why do you hate boys?" inquires Azula, snuffing out the cigarette on the rubber of the bouncy house.

"Because my boyfriend cheated on me at this boring sleepover party! What the Hell?" Ty Lee makes an aggravated screeching sound. "My friend. My friend. My good friend was like on top of him. She said she was giving him a tour but she sure isn't giving him a tour of the house." Ty Lee chokes on a sob. "What the Hell?"

Dryly, Azula purrs, "Yes, what the Hell indeed. I warned you. I told you so."

"I need to bounce," says Ty Lee. "I really need to bounce. I'm done with boys."

Azula's mouth feels dry as she thinks about that. Thinks about how she would quite like for Ty Lee to be done with boys. To want girls. To want her. To not just kiss when trying to teach Azula how to garner the male attention she does not even want.

"Bounce away," says Azula.

Ty Lee clambers inside, still shaking with sobs. "Will you bounce with me?"

"No."

Ty Lee bats her damp eyelashes. "Pl-please, princess. Please. My heart is broken. I need you."

Azula frowns. At last, she surrenders her dignity and climbs inside. The things she does for hidden lust. They begin to jump and Azula admits it is not unlike the gymnastics she practices. She is on an Olympic team despite her secret love of cigarettes and her teammate with the braid and big brown Bambi eyes.

They jump, jump, jump.

Ty Lee leaps forward at Azula, now giggling through her tears. Azula tries to dodge from the collision, but even her remarkable gymnast talent does her no good when Ty Lee accidentally tackles her. They hit the floor of the bouncy house.

Ty Lee pouts. "So, I guess we're not as Olympics material as we thought."

"It's a bouncy house. For children. Not a balance beam." Azula smirks as Ty Lee nods.

"I kinda wanna kiss you."

Azula's heart stops, then flutters, then she says quietly, "I wasn't jealous of you getting the attention of those boys in Berlin. I wasn't. I was jealous because I wanted you to be giving me that attention instead of giving it to them."

"I spent so much time trying to teach you to flirt," whines Ty Lee.

"Oh, shut up. I didn't ask for your help, moron."

Ty Lee faintly smiles. "Can I kiss you?"

Azula takes a breath. "I thought you liked boys."

"I do. But I like you too."

"Oh." Azula refuses to admit the mutual affection. "You may kiss me."

Azula remains still, frozen, afraid as Ty Lee hesitantly brushes her thumb over her best friend's cheek to her lips and runs it over the corner of her mouth. She is no longer hesitant as she leans down and brushes her lips softly against Azula's, her lips nudging hers a few times before sliding her tongue out and running it along her bottom lip, then the top. Softly moving her thumb away, Ty Lee pushes her lips against Azula's, opening her mouth and kissing her a little harder. She is relieved to feel Azula's mouth opening to hers. Her grip on Ty Lee's jaw tightens, pulling her closer, hearing a soft moan, unsure whose it is.

As Azula kisses her, Ty Lee slides her hand down Azula's neck and trails her fingers softly over her collarbone down to her chest, then takes a huge breath before making a bold move and softly cupping her breast, hoping she will not get her eyes clawed it. Instead, Azula whimpers into her mouth, the strong, terrifying princess who reigns the high school halls with a fiery iron fist melting, body pushing slightly up into Ty Lee's, making her best friend grind back into her.

They both start to pull away, thinking about how hot it is. How bad it is. How this will complicate everything.

"We can't," says Azula and Ty Lee nods.

"I understand. I'm on the same page as you. I always am. I'm always on the same page and if you can't do this I—"

Azula bites her lower lips and then pulls Ty Lee closer to her, squeezing her breast firmly, licking her lips as her teeth bite down again. Ty Lee finds it sexy. Ty Lee cannot stop herself. Ty Lee is by far on the same page as Azula right now.

They both start getting undressed but don't finish. But Ty Lee's bare chest is exposed. So exposed and while Azula has seen it in locker rooms a thousand times, she never has seen it like this, so beautiful, gleaming with a better kind of sweat than that of an eight hour practice.

"I can't control myself," suddenly says Azula as she sinks into the rubber of the bouncy house. It jolts Ty Lee slightly but she does not care. "I can't handle not controlling myself."

"Then we can stop," breathes Ty Lee.

Azula begins to nod, but then she shakes her head, taking the bottom of Ty Lee's shirt into her trembling hands and pulling it off. They make quick work of each becoming half naked, as Azula runs her finger over Ty Lee's nipple softly, then against harder, leaning down to take it between her teeth, nibbling it softly, pulling back and releasing it, watching it pop back into place.

Ty Lee lifts her body slightly and slides her leg in between Azula's and kisses her fully on the mouth, passion taking over. Her hand slides over Azula's breast before running down her side and over her hip and thigh to her knee, pulling it up and around her own hip.

Reminding herself it is not unlike being with a boy, she starts to grin and roll her hips and body into Azula's, feeling her hands now running down her back and up her top. Loving the feel of Azula's skin on hers more than she ever loved it with a boy, she looks into her eyes and makes a small face that silently asks if Azula gives her stamp of approval. The princess nods. Ty Lee grins brightly as she kisses the top of each of her breasts, trailing kisses all the way up to her collar bone, sucking it a little harder.

She moans and squirms and they both are jolted a bit to the side by the unstable bouncy house surface beneath them.

Azula uses the moment to gain leverage and turns Ty Lee over so she is now on top. She licks her way up to her pulse point, sucking softly, and then biting down, kissing it before moving her way up to her ear, taking the lobe in her mouth and sucking it softly.

Ty Lee's head tips back and her body arches. Azula does not fight against the heat surging through her own body.

They grind against each other and cling and claw and kiss and suck.

Half jumping on the tight rubber, Ty Lee turns them both over, glances at Azula for approval yet again, and then smiles as she runs her tongue along Azula's inner hips while her hands start to pull her pants and panties down her legs, tugging them off and tossing them to the floor. Ty Lee takes her feet in her hands and leans down while still staring up at her, trailing kisses up each leg just like the fourth boyfriend she ever had did to her. She hopes she can do this right from the other side. It was remarkable when Haru did it to her in a plush pink bed lined with stuffed animals while no one else was home.

She would murder several people to make Azula feel the same way she did that night.

Ty Lee kisses the left inner thigh, so close to where she knows she ought to be, and then her right thigh, trying to remember Haru's pattern. Azula moans. She must be doing something right. She sucks the flesh into her mouth softly, her tongue making circular motions, icking her way to the center. She squeezes her own legs together to relieve the ache, the throbbing between her thighs.

Ty Lee moves her lips closer and closer and then suddenly sits up, half losing her balance on the bouncy house floor. Azula sits up quickly too, flushed and certain that she did not want to go so far as Ty Lee was about to take this.

"What are we doing?" Ty Lee whispers. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know. I really don't know and I never don't know. I always—I'm the best kind of know-it-all in the Universe."

Ty Lee has no good answer. "We…"

"Should stop."

"Should try again another time."

"Yeah." Azula suppresses her smile. She cannot afford to look weak.

Ty Lee leans forward and whispers in Azula's ear, "Do you still hate bouncy houses?"

Azula pauses for a moment to think.

She smirks as she says, "I think I'm warming up to them."

Ty Lee beams.


End file.
